


Cuddling

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of James Potter & Peter Pettigrew, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Remus wants to read. Sirius wants attention.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 70





	Cuddling

The boys dormitory was usally not so quiet, even during the night because of James and Sirius' three a.m. conversations, but this time the only sound heard was the shuffle of pages that belonged to a book being held in the hands of one of the boys that stayed there.

James had quidditch practice, Peter had gotten a date and Sirius, well, Remus wasn't quite aware on what he was doing so he took this as an opportunity to read without being interupted and actually being able to focus.

Remus was intrigued by the book which made him not even notice his boyfriend causally stride into the room. Things changed when Sirius flopped his weight on the matress Remus was sitting upon, causing the springs to squeak and the matress to dip beside him.

The prefect moved his focus to the boy in front of him who was kicking his shoes off, when done with that task he unraveled his gold and scarlet scarf and had tooken off his large coat, tossing them both on the floor.

Remus had brought his attention back to the book, saying a simple hello which was returned grumpily back to him.

"You okay?"

"No," Sirius said with a huff. "James made me watch him at quidditch practice because apparently he had learnt a new trick on his broomstick but then Lily showed up and when I tried to leave he'd tell me to stay. But then I was able to leave when he wasn't paying attention and it is bloody cold out there," Sirius rambled, earning a snort from the other boy.

Sirius grumbled and urged Remus to get rid of the book, when he didn't do what he'd wanted he gave Remus his infamous puppy eyes.

"That isn't going to work."

"But it always does and I need attention."

"Can't it wait?" Remus asked, irritatedly. 

"No."

After a argument that lasted about ten minutes, the book was placed neatly on the table beside the bed, a book mark sticking out from underneath the pages. And Sirius was laid comfortably underneath Remus' sweater, his head poking out from the top.

"You're warm," Sirius mumbled, his eyes fighting to stay open.

"Mhm.." was Remus' response as he ran his long fingers through his raven locks. Sirius was too tired to lean into his touch as he usually did.

The two had said nothing, just simply enjoying one another's company. They didn't mind the silence, sometimes just the cuddling was good enough to help one another our when either or both are dealing with a dreadful situation that's pulling them down, each other's love provides them enough strength to fight through it. Even when not needing to cuddle for any reason in particular they still found it peaceful and pleasurable.

"I love you," Sirius had sleepily told his lover before drifting off to sleep not long after, breaking the silence that had lasted quite a while.

Remus had leaned down to kiss the top of the short boys head, smiling down at him and has leaned his head back, shifting slightly to get comfortable then had closed his eyes.

"I love you too."


End file.
